Utolsó Éjjel
by Riku113
Summary: L a halála előtti utolsó éjszaka elgondolkodik mindarról, ami közte és Light közt történt. Yaoi tartalmú L/Light fanfiction, akit taszít a téma NE olvassa el! Egyébként a fic a Paradise Road első pályázatára íródott...


**Utolsó Éjjel**

A néma, várakozással teli csendet csupán egyenletes szuszogásod töri meg, de még ez az apró, szinte jelentéktelen zaj is pólóm redői közé fullad. Mindig is zavart, ha az engem körülvevő csendet csupán ilyen jelentéktelen zajok törték meg. Mint mikor csepereg a csap, és te tudod, hiába állsz fel elzárni a tömítés miatt pár perc múlva ismét megkezdődnek a vízcseppek ütemes, monoton toccsanásai.

A te szuszogásod most mégis megnyugtat. Azt jelzi, hogy élek, bár meglehet, már nem sokáig.

Lenézek nyugodt arcodra, miközben finom vonásaidat megvilágítja a hol beszökő fénye. Óvatosan mozdulok odább magammal húzva téged is, hogy a fény ne világíthassa meg arcodat, hátha megzavarja nyugodt álmod.

Kira.

Még most is alig hiszem el, lényem egy rész makacsul tagadná, ha tudná, de nem lehet. Yagami Light Kira, ez tény. Tisztában vagyok ezzel, és holnap mégis el kell engedjelek magam mellől, tudván, hogy soha többé nem térsz majd vissza hozzám. Hiszen oda, ahová megyek senki nem kísérhet el.

Eszembe jut a Lista, amit oly' sok nehézség árán, fáradságos munkával szereztünk meg. Az a rengeteg ostoba szabály. Ha nem lennének...

Megrázom a fejem és keserűen elmosolyodok. Mostanában egyre többet járnak a gondolataim, „mi lenne, ha..." kezdetű kérdéseken ahelyett, hogy a tényekkel foglalkoznék. Ez káros.

A Halál Listának vannak szabályai, ez tény. Ahogy az is, hogy az első lény, akinek képes voltam megnyitni a szívemet mindenidők legveszélyesebb gyilkosa, Kira. Egyszer régen hallottam egymondást az árvaházban, ami most kéretlenül is betolakodik a fejembe.

'_Isten soha nem kegyetlen, csak a humora ironikus.'_

Eddig még soha nem gondolkodtam ezen az egyetlen, egyszerű kijelentésen, pedig milyen sok igazság rejtőzik mögötte. _Ironikus_. Igen, azt hiszem ennél jobb szót keresve se találhatnék a helyzet jellemzéséhez.

Eddig úgy hittem, hosszú életem lesz, hacsak el nem visz egy váratlan betegség. Soha, még csak fel sem merült bennem a lehetősége annak, hogy valaki majd így csőbe húz, erre tessék. Jön egy ilyen fiatal kis suhanc, aki épp csak belépett a felnőttkorba és minden igyekezetem ellenére túlszárnyal. Úgy fest, az élet ezúttal az ő kezébe osztotta mind az öt ászt. Az egyetlen, ami vígasztal, hogy legalább olyan ember keze végez velem, akiben méltó ellenfélre, társra találtam.

Szomorúan simítok ki egy aranybarna tincset a homlokodból, s csak bámulom az arcodat elmerülve gondolataim közt. Olyan békésnek tűnsz, mintha sok-sok mérföldre járnál levetkőzve minden gondodat. Szeretnék én is ilyen gondtalan lenni, egy kis időre, de nem lehet. Ez az utolsó éjjelünk és pazarlás lenne pihenésre fecsérelni az értékes perceket. Sok hosszú óra van még reggelig, és én ki akarom használni az időt, nem törődve mindazzal, amit a hajnal hoz hamarosan.

Könnyed mozdulattal érintem meg arcodat, s addig futatom ujjaim ide-oda selymes bőrödön, míg mocorogni nem kezdesz. Már csak pár pillanatig kell játszadoznom egyik rakoncátlan tincseddel, hogy végre felnyíljanak dióbarna szemeid, melyek rabságba taszították szívem, amint először rám tekintettek.

- Ryuuzaki...? Mi történt? - kérdezed álomittas hangon, miközben kicsit oldalra gördülve megpróbálod kidörgölni szemeidből az álom maradványait. Mosolyogva térdelek feléd, kezeimmel megtámaszkodva fejed két oldalán és apró csókot lehelek ajkaidra, ami jobb ébresztőnek bizonyul, mint amivel te próbálkoztál eddig.

- Csinálni akarom. - susogom a füledbe, végig futatva nyelvem először a fülcimpádon, majd a nyakadon is, amibe bele remegsz. Bizony, ismerem már a tested minden rezdülését és pontosan tudom, mit kell tennem, hogy ne zsörtölődj, amiért felvertelek álmodból.

- Most...? Ryuuzaki... Tudod te mennyi az idő?

- Light...

Ez az egyetlen szó elég, hogy elhallgass és rám nézz. Zavartan keresed tekintetemet, de mikor pillantásunk végre összekapcsolódik a megvilágosulás úgy tölti el szemeidet, mint dagálykor a tenger hullámai a part árkait. Halvány mosoly dereng fel ajkaidon, a győztesek mosolya, miközben magadhoz húzol és megcsókolsz.

Egy darabig hagyom, hogy te irányíts, karcsú ujjaid sebesen húzzák le rólam a pólót, ami bánatosan kallódik a csuklónkat összekötő láncon, miközben én érintéseimmel testedet becézem.

Érintések... Csókok... Ölelések... Szavak nélkül mondunk el mindent a másiknak, ami fontos és szép. A beszéd csak megtörné a pillanat varázsát, emlékeztetve minket arra, hogy ellenségek vagyunk, s amit teszünk az öngyilkosság.

Lelki öngyilkosság.

Egyik kezem lesiklik a derekadra és észre veszem, hogy nincs már rajtad a pizsamanadrág. Hogy mikor vetted le arra nem tudok és nem is akarok visszaemlékezni, a lényeg, hogy már nincs rajtad, így semmi nem akadályozhatja meg, hogy felhevült tested bármely centiméterét szabadon megérintsem, remegő kocsonyává változtatva ezzel a máskor oly' büszke Yagami Lightot.

- Ryuuzaki...

Számtalan nevem volt már az évek során, de még egyiket se szerettem annyira, mint ezt a mostanit. Bár, ha jobban belegondolok, nem is a név lopta be magát a szívembe, hanem az, ahogyan kiejted. Ennyi buja vágy, sóvárgás és ígéret, még tán soha nem egyesült egyetlen szóban.

Lejjebb csúszok az ágyon és óvatosan számba veszlek, hogy még inkább érezhessem a forróságot, ami megállíthatatlanul tör elő tested minden pórusából eltöltve engem is. Tökéletes ajkaidat elhaló nyikkanás hagyja el, miközben a hajamba markolsz, hogy sebesebb tempóra ösztökélj, de ezúttal nem teljesítem néma kérésedet. Ez az éj valószínűleg az utolsó, amit közösen élhetünk át, és én azt akarom, hogy soha ne felejtsd el a búcsúnkat. Még ha meg is halok, ez az emlék maradjon veled a síron túl, elkísérve téged az utolsó szívdobbanásig, hogy emlékeztessen arra, mitől fosztottad meg önmagad.

Hogy mitől fosztott meg Kira.

- Ryuuzaki nem... nem bírom... - nyöszörgöd a fejem felett, hangod betölti a szobát arra kényszerítve, hogy befejezzem „kínzásodat" és felülve végig nézzek gyönyörű testeden. Bőröd sápadt ugyan, de nem annyira, mint az enyém, így legalább embernek tűnsz és nem szelemnek. Szórakozottan húzom végig ujjam a mellkasodtól egészen az alhasadig, amibe ismét beleremegsz, és könyörögve nézel rám. Más talán találna rajtad hibát, de én mindig is tökéletesnek láttalak.

Vágyakozva nyúlsz felém, s végül összefonódnak ujjaink, miközben ajkaidra kedves mosoly költözik vissza. Ilyenkor vagy a legártatlanabb és a legmocskosabb. Minden alkalommal büszkeséggel tölt el, hogy ezt az arcodat csak én ismerhetem.

Megsimogatom a combodat és te már ennyiből is érted, mit akarom. Vonakodva engeded el a kezemet, és hasra fordulsz, én pedig végig fekszek felhevült testeden belecsókolva nyakad hajlatába. - Hozzam ide a síkosítót, vagy mehet előkészítés nélkül is?

- Nem kell semmi csak te. - suttogod a párnába rejtve arcodat. Somolyogva fogom meg kezedet, ami ott nyugszik a párnán és a megszokottnál lassabban hatolok beléd, nehogy túl nagy fájdalmat okozzak, de mikor érzem, hogy tested ellazul ismét neki bátorodok.

- Ryuuzaki...

- Én gyönyörű, gyönyörű gyilkosom. - susogom füledbe miközben kivárok egy kicsit, hogy szokd az érzést, s hogy addig ne őrüljek bele a tétlenségbe nyakadat csókolom, ahol csak érem.

- Legalább most... ne vádaskodj. - liheged árnyalatnyi dühvel a hangodban, amin csak mosolyogni tudok. Mi mást is tehetnék?

- Ez nem vádaskodás. - suttogom, miközben lassan megmozdulok. - Ez egyszerű tényközlés.

- Ryuuzaki te átkozott... fasz... Ah!

- Látom, még mindig zavar, hogy rájöttem, de igazad van. Sajnálom, hogy szóba hoztam a dolgot.

- Hihetetlen, hogy még ilyenkor is... csak a... munkára gondolsz...

Kicsit gyorsítok a tempón, így méltatlankodó szavaid sóhajtozásba és nyöszörgésbe fulladnak. Tudom, hogy nem igazságos beléd fojtani a szót, hiszen valóban én hoztam fel a Kira-ügyet, így minden okod meg van a háborgásra, de most nem akarok veszekedni veled.

Néhány perc elég, hogy a mennyekbe repítselek, ahová hamarosan én is követlek. Pihegve heverünk az ágyon, miközben lelkünk és elménk visszatér a valóságba, ahol teste börtöne már vár rá.

Legurulok rólad, de mikor meg akarlak csókolni elfordulsz tőlem. Hízelegve fúrom orromat nyakad hajlatába, mert tudom, hogy ezt szereted és kedveskedésemnek hamarosan meg is van az eredménye. Visszafordulsz hozzám, hogy birtokba vehessem ajkaidat, miközben elfészkeled magad ölelő karjaim közt.

- Munkamániás barom. - suttogod sértetten. Magamhoz ölelem karcsú tested, miközben te máris hatalmasakat ásítozol. Szeretkezés után mindig hamar elalszol és olyankor jobb békén hagyni téged különben csak nyűgös leszel. Ez egyike volt azoknak a tulajdonságaidnak, amiket a saját bőrömön tapasztalhattam meg, mikor összejöttünk.

- Light-kun Kira, ennek valószínűsége kilencvennyolc egész nyolctized százalék. - felelem a csendnek, pedig tudom, hogy már alszol és nem hallod, amit mondok. Szokásos mosollyal húzom magunkra a takarót és csak nézem békés arcodat. Milyen félrevezető lehet a természet... A legszebb dolgok néha a legveszélyesebbek.

A napokban meghalok, ennek valószínűsége kilencvenhét százalék. Félnem kellene, hiszen még soha nem táncoltam ennyire közel a halálhoz, mégis csak megnyugvást érzek. Tudom azt is, hogy pihennem kellene néhány órát, hátha tiszta fejjel ki tudom használni a megmaradt három százalékomat, és akkor valahogy túlélhetem ezt az egészet, de nem akarom lehunyni szemeimet.

Hamarosan úgy is nagyon hosszú ideig fogok aludni, de addig még ki akarom használni minden percemet. Nézni akarom az arcodat, hogy minden apró vonásodat kitörölhetetlenül az emlékezetembe véssem, ahogy a te emlékeid közé is bevéstem önmagam ezzel a mai éjjellel.

Gyönyörű Lighton... Gyilkosom... Kirám...

**FINISH**


End file.
